dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake, The Once-Feeble
Appearance Drake is a rather average-looking demon for the most part. He's around 2 demon years-old, which means 200 years in human years. He stands at about 6'4 & weighs about 254 pounds. However, he has two oddities that distinguish him from most of the other demons. The first, & most easily noticeable, is the fact that he has pure white hair, which is extremely uncommon for demons of his age class. His other distinguishable feature is a scar that starts above his right eye & continues down below it that he got while defending himself from an attacker, which has resulted in him becoming nearsighted in his right eye, making it much weaker than his left eye. WIP Personality WIP History Born as the child of not one, but two of the extremely powerful Demon Princes, Drake would seem like he was destined for great power. However, he was born much weaker than the average demon & didn't show very many signs of progress. His father, Syficus, the Demon Prince of Desire, desired to see his son grow, & so he permanently gave up part of his own energy to make his son much more powerful than before. However, his mother, Pinhena, the Demon Prince of Jealousy, became jealous of her son becoming much more buddy-buddy with his father, which led to her also permanently giving part of he own energy to her son, infusing him with the combined might of two Demonic Princes in addition to his own, albeit quite frail, might. With the influx of might & thinking patterns from his parents coursing through his veins, Drake was soon able to reach & surpass the other demons in his class, which only fueled his desire to grow stronger more. This desire for power & recognition eventually led to Drake falling further & further away from what he was supposed to be, causing his parents to disown him from taking either of their places after their end, forcing him to become his own person. That didn't go over very well with Drake, who openly defied his parents & was promptly stripped of all his honor & rank before being kicked out from his own family, leaving him to fend for himself in the Hell he hath wrought on himself. Now being an outcast, cast down to Earth all alone, Drake was fortunate to encounter Ashura in his travels, who became a mentor of sorts for him after he recruited him into the Circle after seeing firsthand how powerful Drake could be if his potential was unleashed. Becoming one of the founding members of the Circle after the original faction collapsed, Drake would go on to become the Co-Leader, alongside Ashura, due to his great ferocity & power he possessed that was second only to Ashura's in strength. However, after Ashura started expanding the ranks of the Circle once again, Drake was promptly placed on one of the new squads as its officer. WIP Powers Demonic Strength Typical super strength. Demonic Speed Typical super speed. Demonic Durability Typical super durability. Demonic Senses Typical enhanced sensory. Demonic Reflexes Typical enhanced reflexes. Invisibility Typical invisibility. Teleportation Typical teleportation ability. Regeneration Typical powerful regeneration. Infernokinesis (Hellfire) Typical ability to control hellfire. Cryokinesis (Ice) Typical ability to control ice. Sigil Creation Functions quite similarly to runes, except they don't have to be drawn, since they're pretty much just willed into existence, & that sigils can be placed in mid-air whereas runes usually have to be placed on a surface. Drake is mostly calling upon the power of his parents they granted him before he was disowned & the powers of a few of the other demons he's met. Sigils Hellfire Sigil (Uses hellfire-based attacks) Ice Sigil (Uses ice-based attacks) Desire Sigil (Causes Drake to be overcome with desire) Jealousy Sigil (Causes Drake to be overcome with jealousy) Summoning Sigil (Summons the lesser demons of Hell, like imps, skeletons, ghosts, zombies, hellhounds, succubi, & incubi as well as other monsters that dwell in Hell, like gorgons, minotaurs, witches, goblins, trolls, centaurs, griffins, harpies, gargoyles, & ogres. At his full strength, Drake is capable of summoning the powerful denizens of Hell, like dullahans, mind flayers, chimeras, wyverns, cockatrices, golems, basilisks, hydras, elementals, doppelgangers, horrors, overlords, phoenixes, & reapers. Another benefit to this sigil in particular is that it allows Drake to summon nearly any monster he defeats) Shotgun Sigil (Unleashes a shotgun-like blast of energy) Sniper Sigil (Strikes with lethal & pinpoint accuracy) Proximity Sigil (Explodes when anything aside from the caster gets near it) Healing Sigil (Heals wounds & cures ailments) Protection Sigil (Acts as a shield, defending the caster from harm) Reflex Sigil (Speeds up the caster's reflexes, allowing to dodge with more ease) Slow Time Sigil (Slows down time near the caster) Illusion Sigil (Uses a variety of illusions placed on a sigil to confuse & intimidate foes) Portal Sigil (Allows the caster to open portals to places they've been) Window Sigil (Allows the caster to travel through the sigil like a "window", allowing them to enter a small pocket dimension to escape from foes or to regroup before trying another method of attack) ??? Sigil (An unknown sigil that Drake has said he'll never use unless he has no choice) ??? Sigil (Another unknown sigil that Drake said he'd use only once) WIP Duality Awakening Awakens the inner half of Drake, allowing him to use his innate power he wasn't aware he possessed for the longest time. That inner half is the avatar of the primordial demon Fabreuzo, who gifts Drake his strength whenever he's called upon, which is quite often in all honesty. Abilities Powered By Desire (Drake's desires can make him more powerful) Powered By Jealousy (Drake's jealousy can make him more powerful) High Pain Tolerance Mental Blocking (Negates psychic-based & mental-based attacks) Weapons Prinzessin Occisor (Cutlass) Length: 48 in. (4'0 ft.) Weight: 4-6 lbs. Materials: Steel (Handle & Pommel), Gold (Hilt & Crossguard), Black Silver (Blade), & White Ebonwood (Sheath) WIP Reap & Harvest (Tomahawks) Length: 30 in. (2'6 ft.) Weight: 7 lbs. (3.5 lbs apiece) Materials: Steel (Handle & Pommel), Gold (Lugs), & Black Silver (Head) WIP Kingpin (Trident) Length: 66 in. (5'6 ft.) Weight: 16-22 pounds Materials: Steel (Pole), Leather (Grips) Gold (Head), & Black Silver (Tips) WIP Pulse (Multi-Purpose Demonic Rifle) Length: 42 in. (3'6 ft.) Weight: 8-10 pounds Materials: Unknown (Made from Hell-exclusive materials) WIP Forms Base Duality (The form Drake takes when Fabreuzo grants him his power, makes Drake roughly 5,000 times stronger than he was before, greatly increasing his strength even further. In this state, Drake's normally blueish-white eyes change colors, his left eye swirling into a Yin as his right eye swirls into a Yang, symbolizing his duality finally coming together in harmony) Quotes "I can't help it..." "Jealousy, has been programmed into my brain from birth". "Which is why my mind never rests". "Jealousy, wants everything for itself while Desire wants it's own share". "Only when both of them want the same thing, that's the only time I'll ever be useful". - Drake explaining his "situation" to the first group of people he actually trusts. "..." "I'd rather not say, I don't like to talk about it". "It's from a darker time that I'm still trying to forget". - Drake when he was originally questioned about his scar. "Look, here's the abridged version of the story". "My parents hated how I was, so they gave me gifts". "I became too arrogant, got myself banished, & tried to fight my Father". "He gave me this scar & told me to never come back". "Now please, stop asking". - Drake telling someone about his scar, finally. Strengths WIP Weaknesses Has a bad right eye due to an injury, forcing him to depend on his left eye for a majority of tasks. Take away his left eye & he's going to be in trouble. WIPCategory:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villains Category:Immortals